cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The People’s Armed Forces of Neo Arcadia
The PAF of Neo Arcadia is among the world's largest military force, with approximately 1.6 million active combatants (during times of crisis can expand to approximately 16 million trained reserves). The PAF comprises five main service branches consisting of the PAF Ground Force, PAF Navy (PAFN), PAF Air Force (PAFAF), Second Artillery Corps (strategic nuclear or missile force), and the PAF Reserve Force. The final branch is the Ministry of State Security, which is responsible for all intelligence and counter-espionage activity. Military service is compulsory, in theory, for all men who attain the age of 18; women may register for duty in the medical, veterinary, and other technical services at ages as young as 14. However, a draft in Neo Arcadia has never been enforced due to large numbers of volunteers from Neo Arcadia's huge population. Demobilized servicemen are carried in a ready reserve, which is reinforced by a standby reserve of veterans and by the militia. Due to their superior abilities psionic and physical, the Protoss species makes up the bulk of the officers, and virtually all of the active members of the Ministry of State Security are composed of Dark Templar. However during times of crisis, the species fight together for the future of all of Neo Arcadia. 'PAF High Command' Further Information: PAF Military Leadership The PAF is formally under the command of the Central Military Commission of the Imperial Government. There is also an identical commission in the government, but it has no clear independent functions. The ministry assures control over the armed forces, and its primary role is that of a liaison office with foreign militaries. The political and military leaderships has made a concerted effort to create a professional military force restricted to national defense and to the provision of assistance in domestic economic development, construction and emergency relief. This conception of the role of the PAF requires the promotion of specialized officers who can understand the modern weaponry that Neo Arcadian forces are equipped with and handle combined arms operations. Troops around the country are stationed in seven military regions and more than 20 military districts. 'PAF Goals & Objectives' Emperor Zero! has defined the missions of the PAF as: * Consolidate the ruling status of the Imperial Government * Help ensure Neo Arcadia’s sovereignty, territorial integrity, and domestic security in order to continue national development * Safeguard Neo Arcadia’s expanding national interests * Help maintain world peace 'Services Branches' 'PAF Ground Force' Further Information: Structure of the PAF Ground Force The PAF deploys the world's largest ground force, currently totaling some 1.6 million personnel. The ground forces are divided among the seven military regions. The regular forces of the ground forces consist of 18 Group Armies (corps-size combined arms units each with approximately 100,000 personnel. The primary Group Army is known as the Elite Black Guard (noted for the veterancy and composition of its soldiers). In times of crisis, the PAF Ground Force will be reinforced by numerous reserve and paramilitary units. The PAF reserve component has about 12-15 million personnel divided into 300 infantry, 60 armored and 60 mechanized anti-aircraft artillery (AAA) divisions. At least 40 percent of PAF divisions and brigades are now mechanized or armored, almost double the percentage before the reduction. While much of the PAF Ground Force was being reduced over the past few years, technology-intensive elements such as special operations forces (SOF), army aviation (helicopters), surface-to-air missiles (SAMs), and electronic warfare units have all been rapidly expanded. The latest operational doctrine of the PAF ground forces highlights the importance of information technology, electronic and information warfare, and long-range precision strikes in future warfare. The older generation telephone/radio-based command, control, and communications (C3) systems are being replaced by an integrated battlefield information networks featuring local/wide-area networks (LAN/WAN), satellite communications, unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV)-based surveillance and reconnaissance systems, and mobile command and control centers. In addition, Protoss commanders still rely on power-suits equipped with shield generators, psi-blades and warp-blades as well as plasma weaponry for long distance combat (The lack of unwordly metals and minerals make their manufacture en-masse unfeasible). The Neo Arcadian marines of the two amphibious Group Armies have extensive training in CQC (close quarters combat) and hand-to-hand combat. They are all lead by Protoss officers armed with dual psi-blades, which inspire great morale among the Marines with their ability to take out entire companies of enemy troops. 'PAF Navy' Further Information: Fleets of the PAF Navy Until recently, the PAF Navy (PAFN) performed a subordinate role to the PAF Land Forces. Since then, it has undergone rapid modernization. With personnel strength of over 250,000, the PAFN also includes the 35,000 strong Coastal Defense Force and the 50,000 naval infantry/Marines, plus a 25,000 PAF Aviation Naval air arm operating several hundred land-based aircraft and ship-based helicopters. As part of its overall program of naval modernization, the PAFN has developed a blue-water navy, divided into three major task forces for both close-range and long-range communication. Peacetime: * Sea patrols of territorial waters * Establish presence in disputed territorial waters and protect current interests * Anti-piracy, anti-smuggling, search and rescue * Maintain security of territorial waters * Active logistical support role of combatants and island garrisons * Maintain security of Sea Lines of Communications Wartime: * Littoral defense of local seas * Blockade or protection of vital ship routes and choke points (eg. Taiwan strait) * Tactical transport, support, and amphibious operations of ground forces * Air defense * Anti-submarine operations * Engagement and harassment of enemy shipping * Active logistical support role of combatants and island garrisons The PAFN initially utilized foreign-based hardware as the backbone of their forces, with increasing domestic production over time. In the last several years, Neo Arcadia has made progress in modernizing its fleet with the purchase of Sovremenny class destroyers and Kilo class submarines, as well as producing sophisticated domestic designs such as the Song class Aircraft Carriers Lanzhou class destroyers and the Yuan class submarines. Neo Arcadian naval technology has improved, in part due to foreign assistance, and it continues to integrate advanced foreign technologies to augment its formidable forces. Its latest destroyers use more local hardware of an improved quality, such as better fire-control systems, stealth technology in their hull designs to reduce their radar profile, and C4ISR systems. Over half of fleet is nuclear powered and is immune from tactical nuclear strikes. In recent conflicts, the PAFN has devastated other fleets in open combat, often destroying a dozen vessels daily with few losses. In addition, the blockades and battle support they provide further cripple the fighting capacity of enemies. Domestically Neo Arcadia boasts several shipyards, dry-docks and naval academies, which further augment her production capacity and training of superior sailors. 'PAF Airforce' Further Information: High Command of the PAF Airforce The PAF Air Force (PAFAF) currently consists of approximately 120,000 personnel and about 950 active combat aircraft, making the PLAAF the among the largest airforce in the world. In addition to the 950 active combat aircraft, there are thousands of additional aircraft and reserve pilots located throughout the nation. However logistical support only allows for the flying of approximately 1000 sorties against any particular target. The 21st century has seen the continuation of the modernization program with Neo Arcadia's huge economic growth. Much of the fighter aircraft is the F-15 with select variants. A significant number have been modified with additional air-to-air missles and EMP devices. Neo Arcadia also produced Tupolev Tu-16 Soviet bomber with modernized Neo Arcadian electronics and weapons. Just a single bomber squadron can inflict several dozen worth of infrastructure damage. The PLAAF also began developing its own tanker aircraft, which it previously lacked, by modifying old H-6 bomber (Tu-16 Badger). In addition to naval support provided by the multiple Foreign Airforce Bases dispersed throughout the nation and the Aircraft Carriers in the naval task force, the attack capabilities have been greatly augmented. The PLAAF also had 100,000 air defense personnel who controlled about 100 surface-to-air missile sites and over 1,600 antiaircraft guns, and even 5,000 additional short-ranged defense aircraft guns that make up the Anti-Air Defense Network. In addition, it had a large number of early-warning, ground-control-intercept, and air-base radars manned by specialized troops organized into at least twenty-two independent regiments. Category:Military Category:Neo Arcadia